Ahora o Nunca
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: ¿Lo arriesgarías todo por esa persona que te robó el corazón? ¿Estarías dispuesto a romper cualquier esquema y paradigma? Si tu respuesta es sí, entonces sígueme y descubrirás lo que Hayate Yagami es capaz de hacer por amor.
1. 1: Decisión

Saludos.

Luego de un largo tiempo de inactividad como escritor, la inspiración ha regresado gracias a una serie de historias que han dado vida a esta idea, con lo cual espero poder complacer la curiosidad y el gusto de ustedes queridos lectores. Sobra decir que esta historia es un shoujo-ai.

Comenzamos.

**Ahora o Nunca**

**Capítulo 1: Decisión**

Luego de pensarlo por un largo tiempo, me cuesta trabajo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Claro, la oportunidad siempre se da, sin embargo es casi imposible que alguien si quiera se atreva a pensar en ello, no digamos hacerlo. Por una vez en mi vida doy gracias de no ser una persona que siga las reglas de la sociedad al pie de la letra, oh claro que no lo soy.

He tomado la decisión de hacerlo y no pienso dar marcha atrás, aunque me cueste todo aquello por lo cual he luchado. No me importa que mi reputación sea perjudicada, o qué dirán de mí luego de este día, porque no puedo seguir ocultándome de la verdad que mi corazón supo admitir hace más de 12 años.

_**-"¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?"**_

Recuerdo con nostalgia los momentos que compartimos desde los 9 años. A pesar de conocernos bajo circunstancias hostiles a consecuencia del incidente suscitado con el Tomo de las Tinieblas, no cambiaría por nada del mundo esa situación; todo eso fue superado gracias a la determinación de quien cambaría mi vida para siempre. Su nombre, Takamachi Nanoha.

_**-"O el Demonio Blanco, los dos nombres me agradan."**_

A pesar de contar con el cariño y protección de una familia que llegó a mi vida de manera inesperada, algo dentro de mí sentía la ausencia de un sentimiento que a esa edad no somos siquiera capaces de comprender, y con el paso de los años iría descubriendo que una vez tu corazón encuentra a esa persona especial, el resto se da de forma natural. Sin embargo, no sospechaba que dicho sentimiento le pertenecería a más de una persona.

En nuestra primer y única batalla, Nanoha luchó con todas sus fuerzas con el objetivo de vencerme y a su vez rescatar a la chica que marcó su vida para siempre; así como ella estaba por marcar la mía. A pesar de compartir mi consciencia con Reinforce pude darme cuenta del lazo especial que ellas dos compartían, sin importar cuán dura fuera la situación, sin desfallecer ante la adversidad, y sobre todo, intentando hacer todo lo posible por hacer llegar sus voces a lo más recóndito de mi ser.

_**-"Y sigue siendo la misma testaruda de siempre."**_

Juntas hicieron hasta lo imposible por hacerme entrar en razón, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas con tal de salvar la mía. Fue entonces, por primera vez, que sentí esa sensación indescriptible dentro de mi corazón. Yo, quien había renunciado a todo por darle una oportunidad a Reinforce, estaba siendo bendecida con la misma posibilidad en manos de dos chicas que hasta hace pocas semanas eran unas desconocidas, y que a partir de ese momento serían parte fundamental de mi vida y mi razón de ser.

En los siguientes seis años compartimos la vida de estudiante que siempre quise experimentar, que gracias al esfuerzo y apoyo de mi nueva familia, y sobre todo, de ellas dos, me fue posible cumplir uno de mis mayores deseos, volver a caminar. Recuerdo claramente que mi primera acción al recuperar el control de mis piernas fue abrazarme fuertemente de ambas, rompiendo a llorar de alegría por varias razones. Estaba un paso más cerca de cumplir la silenciosa promesa hecha el día que partió Reinforce de mi lado, y al mismo tiempo, podría andar por el mismo camino que Nanoha y Fate.

Ya consciente de lo importantes que eran ambas chicas en mi vida, no pude evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón cuando me di cuenta que Fate y Nanoha comenzaban a reforzar ese lazo especial entre las dos. No las culpo, luego de las adversidades que tuvieron que superar juntas para liberar a Fate del yugo impuesto por su madre, Precia Testarossa, y confrontar el hecho de que no era más que el clon creado a partir de su verdadera hija, hicieron que la relación entre ellas se fortaleciera más y más con cada obstáculo superado, hasta que finalmente Fate fue libre de elegir la vida que deseaba vivir por sí misma y por nadie más. Era evidente que Nanoha formaba parte de esa vida.

_**-"Una en la que no estoy incluida… aún."**_

Siempre me he considerado una persona capaz de percatarse del más mínimo detalle en el comportamiento de una persona, ya sea por sus palabras, gestos o su estado de ánimo. Por eso supe de inmediato que Nanoha había robado por completo el corazón de Fate cuando ingresamos a nuestro primer año de instituto. De igual forma, era evidente que los sentimientos eran mutuos por parte de la rubia, quien por desgracia no era capaz de expresar gracias a su carácter tímido. Entre ellas no necesitaban palabras; una sonrisa, una leve caricia en la mejía, un inocente beso en la frente, todo esto era más que suficiente para entender lo que la otra sentía.

Aún no comprendo cómo me fue posible seguir viendo todo aquello cuando mi corazón por dentro se hacía añicos. Ninguna era culpable, nada más esta torpe-ciega-sordomuda, ya que mi cerebro se negaba a creer lo que mis cinco sentidos atestiguaban día tras día. Ahora que lo pienso, la única razón por la cual me fue posible soportar el dolor que verlas juntas me causaba era el hecho de que, a pesar de todo, jamás me apartaron de su lado. Y por ello, les estoy agradecida.

_**-"En verdad que soy afortunada."**_

Es por ello que mi corazón se contrae cada vez que viene a mi mente el incidente que casi le cuesta la vida a Nanoha. Cómo pude ser tan tonta de no darme cuenta, que Nanoha estaba esforzándose demasiado, llevando su cuerpo al límite de su poder, el cual finalmente cobró su precio en el momento menos oportuno. Agradezco a Vitta el haber estado a su lado, ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido si Nanoha…

_**-"¡No! No pienses en eso ahora, no en este día."**_

Perder a Nanoha no estaba entre mis planes, y menos de esa manera. Escuchar que no volvería a volar en el cielo que tanto amaba hizo que algo dentro de mí despertara. Hice la promesa que algo como esto no volvería a suceder, no mientras pueda hacer algo al respecto. Por fortuna para todos, en especial para la misma Nanoha, su fuerza de voluntad y determinación le devolvieron las alas que tanto amaba, le devolvieron esa sonrisa que tan bien le sienta en ese rostro que conozco a la perfección.

_**-"Si tan sólo esa sonrisa también fuera para mí."**_

En todo caso, no fui la única que cambió después de ese incidente. Fate, quien hasta ese entonces se conformaba con ver a Nanoha desde la distancia como yo lo hacía, encontró la determinación de hacer a un lado su timidez y ser más abierta con sus sentimientos, que para ese entonces eran más que evidentes, estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorada de Nanoha. No era difícil darse cuenta de ello, hasta para aquellos ajenos a nuestro círculo de amigos; sólo Nanoha no parecía darse cuenta de ello, o lo ocultaba muy bien en ese entonces.

Dejando atrás ese incidente, las tres tomamos caminos distintos. Nanoha tenía el deseo de ser una instructora de combate, y con ello poder enseñar a los demás el cómo utilizar sus poderes con responsabilidad y por el bien de las personas que estaban dispuestas a proteger con ellos. Fate eligió convertirse en Enforcer, ya que deseaba evitar que más personas sufrieran a consecuencia de los actos viles de terceras personas que sólo buscaban cumplir sus ambiciones. En cambio, mi objetivo era otro, con el poder del Tomo de las Tinieblas en mi interior podría haber elegido cualquiera de los caminos y así poder estar junto a una de ellas, pero en mi mente sólo existía la idea de estar las tres juntas. Si encontraba la forma de reunir nuestras habilidades, sin sacrificar los sueños de ambas, entonces podría estar cerca de ellas y observar a la distancia, esperando una oportunidad.

Tras un arduo camino que significó estar separadas por casi cuatro años, subiendo los rangos necesarios dentro de la Administración de Espacio y Tiempo a pesar de ser aún considerada una criminal bajo sus estándares, y con la ayuda de mi querida familia, me fue posible ensamblar una unidad élite que estaría bajo mi mando con el objetivo de investigar y traer a la luz todos los casos relacionados con las Lost Logia. Así fue como nació la Sección 6.

No fue difícil convencer a Nanoha y Fate de que se unieran a mi equipo, dado que sus habilidades serían necesarias para llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo. Además con la excusa perfecta de haber demostrado gran destreza en los casos de Precia Testarossa y en mi propia detención bajo el control del Tomo de las Tinieblas, me fue posible conseguir la aprobación de las autoridades superiores, aunque más de uno viera con recelo como dos "antiguas" criminales de la TSAB formaban parte del mismo equipo para llevar a cabo investigaciones de suma delicadeza. Haciendo a un lado esas miradas y gestos despectivos, y recién cumpliendo diecinueve años; Fate, Nanoha y yo volvimos a estar juntas otra vez.

Para ese entonces me era más fácil ocultar mis sentimientos por ambas, a excepción de Signum quien siempre parecía percatarse de mi comportamiento estando a su lado, quien sin decir una palabra, me brindó su apoyo en los momentos más difíciles. Es por ello que solamente ella sabe lo que estoy a punto de hacer el día de hoy.

_**-"Confío en que no tratará de impedirlo."**_

Diez años de oportunidades y aún no era capaz de confrontar mis propios sentimientos por las dos. En el fondo de mi corazón tenía la certeza de estar enamorada perdidamente de Nanoha, justo como Fate lo estaba de ella, y por increíble que parezca, amaba con esa misma intensidad a la rubia que robó el corazón de Nanoha con esa mirada llena de tristeza e incertidumbre. No puedes culpar a Cupido cuando hace bien su trabajo, sólo tienes que completar la tarea que él inició, ¿no parece tan difícil verdad?

Pues estaba equivocada. Estando tan cerca, me sentía cada vez más lejos de poder encontrar el coraje necesario para confesar que ellas daban sentido a mi existencia, que desde nuestro primer encuentro doce años atrás la calidez de Nanoha y la inocencia de Fate dejaron una huella imborrable en mi ser, una que no ha hecho otra cosa más que crecer hasta cubrir por completo este corazón ansioso de gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella, Hayate Yagami, ama con cada fibra de su ser a sus dos mejores amigas, Takamachi Nanoha y T. Harlaown Fate.

_**-"Más vale tarde que nunca."**_

Después de hoy no importará nada más en lo absoluto, sea cual sea la respuesta que obtenga a mi osadía, aceptaré la decisión que ambas tomen cuando finalmente les haga saber que mi vida no sería igual sin ellas a mi lado. Aunque no sientan lo mismo, aunque las pierda para siempre, esta es mi última oportunidad.

Porque hoy, a mis veintiún años, estoy a punto de hacer la mayor locura de mi vida. Si, justo hoy en el día que Nanoha y Fate decidieron contraer matrimonio he decidido jugar mi última carta de alcanzar la felicidad que siempre he deseado tener a su lado.

_**-"Es ahora o nunca."**_

_**Continuara…**_

Sus comentarios son bienvenidos.


	2. 2: Serafín y Querubín

Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

En verdad me dio gusto despertar esta mañana y ver 3 comentarios tan pronto en esta humilde idea. Gracias _**BARDICHE T, .Harlaown.234 y Je yurigirl**_. Saben lo que pienso de sus comentarios y espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final. Creo haber encontrado el ritmo ideal para publicar nuestra historia, intentaré no defraudarlos.

Continuamos.

**Ahora o Nunca**

**Capítulo 2: Serafín y Querubín.**

-¿En dónde está? – refunfuñaba una exasperada Vita mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sosteniendo en sus manos el ramillete que la identificada como una dama de honor. – Acaso piensa llegar tarde a la boda.

-Ten paciencia Vita – intentaba calmarla Shamal, quien llevaba puesto un elegante vestido verde con encajes blancos. – Sabes muy bien que Hayate no se perdería la boda de Fate y Nanoha por nada del mundo.

-Pero nadie la ha visto desde ayer – esta vez intervino Reinforce II, quien lucía una versión miniatura del vestido elegido por Nanoha como el atuendo para sus damas de honor. – Ni siquiera ella se atrevería a un desaire como este.

-Lo sé, ya lo sé, pero falta menos de una hora para que comience la ceremonia y todos los invitados ya ocupan su lugar, menos ella. ¿Alguna suerte tratando de localizarla? – la mirada de Shamal fue más que suficiente para saber cuál sería la respuesta. – Si se atreve a llegar tarde, se las verá conmigo.

Antes de que las rabietas de Vita se tornaran fuera de control, Signum, quien hasta ese entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, decidió intervenir por el bien de su compañera. – Guarda tus energías para la ceremonia Vita, deja que yo me encargue de Hayate.

La respuesta de su capitana no pasó desapercibida por parte de Shamal, quien a lo largo de los siglos que llevan juntas, era capaz de percatarse con sólo escuchar su voz que algo no estaba bien. - ¿Acaso sabes por qué aún no llega?

-No sé a qué te refieres – la mirada de Signum no daba espacio para debates o reproches, cuando la líder de los Wolkenritter mostraba esta actitud, lo más prudente era no presionar el tema.

-En todo caso, – se apresuró a decir Reinforce II sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente - pronto tendremos que tomar nuestro lugar dentro de la Iglesia, con o sin Hayate presente.

Resignadas, Vita y Shamal asintieron a la observación de su amiga y compañera, en tanto Signum contemplaba por la ventana con la mirada fija en el cielo – "_¿Entonces esta es tu respuesta Hayate?"_

*** * 20 horas atrás * ***

-¿Estás segura de esto Hayate?

-Nunca en mi vida he tenido mayor certeza que en el plan de mañana Signum, y tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo – la determinación en los ojos azules de Hayate no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus intensiones para lo que ella misma consideraba la 'misión' más peligrosa que haya enfrentado a lo largo de su carrera militar en la TSAB.

-Perdona que parezca no haber entendido tu estrategia esta vez Hayate, pero déjame preguntarlo de todas formas, ¿en un momento como este?

-¿Hay otro mejor? – ahí estaba, justo lo que más odiaba de la mujer que juró proteger con su vida cuando los acogió a ella y al resto de los Wolkenritter cuando era apenas una niña, esa sonrisa sinvergüenza y despreocupada que mostraba cuando estaba segura de algo.

-¡Este no es el momento para estar bromeando! – exclamó exasperada su guardiana ante la actitud de Hayate – Estas por interrumpir el momento más importante de sus vidas y te lo tomas a la ligera. – La sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato, siendo reemplazada por un dejo de tristeza que Signum no esperaba ver.

-¿Crees que no es difícil para mí? – dijo con un trémulo de voz que apenas fue audible en aquella habitación. – No se te ha ocurrido la posibilidad que en esto momento me encuentro aterrada de sólo pensar que mi cobardía me ha llevado hasta donde me encuentro, que no tuve el valor necesario de enfrentar mis sentimientos hacia ellas en el momento adecuado. – Y sin previo aviso, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas dejando caer un par de lágrimas por su mejilla – No me digas que no puedo hacer… porque si lo haces… puede que me asuste y con ello deje escapar la última oportunidad antes de perderlas para siempre.

Signum se quedó sin palabras ante la declaración de Hayate. Ahí estaba, la extrovertida y orgullosa Coronel Yagami Hayate, reducida a un cúmulo de sollozos mientras intentaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas por retomar la compostura. En verdad se había extralimitado con su comentario, después de todo, su ama y señora no puede evitar ser la clase de persona que era, porque a pesar de todas las faltas y disparates cometidos a lo largo de su vida, en lo único que en verdad depositaba toda su atención y la motivaba a seguir adelante, es su amor por las dos chicas.

Como su guardiana y protectora desde los 9 años, siempre ha estado cerca de ella para cuidarla y protegerla, a veces de sí misma, de cualquier sufrimiento o daño que se atreviera a borrar esa sonrisa que siempre portaba. Por ello le fue posible percatarse de los sentimientos que Takamachi y Testarossa despertaron en su ama a tan temprana edad. Sin olvidar que gracias a Hayate, tanto ella como sus compañeros fueron capaces de experimentar por primera vez la calidez y cariño de una persona a la que llamaban ama, no era ajena a las emociones después de haber estado al servicio de humanos en los últimos 500 años. Por ello no podía negar la existencia de dicho sentimiento, y mucho menos llegar a pensar que Hayate lo tomara a la ligera. Después de todo, ese era el propósito de haber formado la Sección 6.

-Lo lamento Hayate – Signum se puso frente a ella, y postrando una rodilla en el suelo, tomó el rostro de Hayate para sacudir con su pulgar esas lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar – No era mi intención dudar de ti, solamente digo que no elegiste el mejor momento para confesar tus sentimientos por ellas, es todo. – Su gesto pareció conseguir el resultado deseado, dejando ver de nuevo el esbozo de esa sonrisa, si esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba, pero a su vez era la que mejor sentaba en ella. Luego de recuperar la compostura, Signum se incorporó de nuevo ofreciendo su mano para que Hayate hiciera lo mismo. Si este plan iba a funcionar, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible. – A veces necesitas que alguien meta algo de sentido común en esa cabeza dura que tienes.

Luego de un breve silencio, la guerrera Belka decidió gesticular su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? – preguntó una vez que Hayate limpiara su rostro con un pañuelo.

-Necesito hablar con una persona, – dijo Hayate mientras se arreglaba el uniforme – que es fundamental si deseo tener éxito. Sólo espero que quiera colaborar.

Viendo que su estado de ánimo había vuelto a la normalidad e intuyendo a quien se refería, Signum se apresuró a seguir con la conversación. – Tu relación con Carim Gracia ha sido buena desde su primer encuentro, estoy seguro que ella entenderá, o al menos lo intentará; espero no piense que has perdido la poca cordura que tienes en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! – Dijo Hayate haciendo un gesto de estar ofendida por el comentario de su guardiana y confidente – Aunque supongo ninguna persona en sus cabales haría semejante interrupción en medio de una boda. – Y con un gesto característico de Hayate, cerró con fuerza su puño derecho mientras imaginaba la cara de los presentes cuando irrumpiera en la Iglesia justo cuando Carim pronunciara las palabras "_El que tenga una objeción, que hable ahora o calle para siempre_". Vaya si ella tiene una objeción que manifestar.

-Debo irme – tomando su abrigo, Hayate se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Signum. – Gracias por comprender y estar ahí para mí, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio. – Y sin más que decir, cerró la puerta con un golpe seco, dejando en su oficina a una Signum pensativa.

-_Mañana sabremos si tienes lo necesario, Hayate._

_**Despacho privado de Carim Gracia, 18 horas antes de la ceremonia.**_

-¿Hablas en serio Hayate? – Carim la miraba con una cara de incredulidad, como debatiendo si se trataba de una broma o si su amiga finalmente había perdido la cabeza. - ¿Me estás pidiendo que te ayude a impedir la boda de Nanoha y Fate? ¿Has pensado por un instante en las consecuencias que tú acción provocaría?

-Así es – fue la respuesta sin titubear por parte de Hayate. – Y sí, tengo muy claro cuáles son las repercusiones de mis actos, de lo contrario, no estaría aquí solicitando tu colaboración.

-Me estás pidiendo algo que éticamente no es correcto, por no decir lo frustrante que resultará para ti si ellas rechazan tus sentimientos estando tanta gente presente – decía Carim mientras se quitaba los anteojos en un vano intento por hacer disipar la jaqueca que lidiar con Hayate significada. – ¿Piensas vivir con la culpa de haber arruinado el momento más feliz de sus vidas por tu egoísmo?

Eso comentario la enfureció de inmediato – Mi egoísmo dices – ahora era Hayate quien comenzaba a sentir como la sangre le hervía lentamente. – Resulta que ser finalmente honesta con mis sentimientos es un crimen y no tengo el derecho a decirles la verdad. ¿Tienes idea del sufrimiento que tomar esta decisión ha embargado mi consciencia? – Con Signum fue capaz de resistirlo, pero ahora que Carim sacó el tema nuevamente a la luz, esta vez no se detendría. - ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí pasar todos estos años a su lado viendo cómo se enamoraban lentamente una de la otra y no poder expresar lo que siento? La única razón por la cual vine el día de hoy fue para saber si cuento con tu apoyo y no si tengo tu aprobación para hacerlo. Eres mi amiga y te aprecio mucho, pero si no piensas ayudarme, entonces deja de criticarme y actuar como si supieras cómo me siento en este momento.

Esta vez fue Carim quien guardó silencio tras las palabras de Hayate. Jamás la había visto con esa actitud y ferocidad hacia ella. Claro, han compartido el campo de batalla en incontables ocasiones, siendo testigo del escalofriante poder del cual es capaz blandir cuando la situación lo amerita, sin embargo eso era con quienes trataban de hacer daño a personas inocentes con sus actos de maldad. En esta ocasión el enemigo de Hayate no es un mago poderoso de rango SSS+, ni de una reliquia con mil años de antigüedad, esta vez se trata de los sentimientos que alberga en su corazón por quienes ella misma considera, junto a Hayate, como las mejores magas que TSAB ha visto en generaciones. –"_Esto no es un juego_" – se dijo a sí misma, tratando de analizar las implicaciones que asistir a Hayate traería para ella como la sacerdotisa encargada de dirigir la ceremonia, así como la reacción por parte de los ahí presentes. Ahora podía verlo con claridad, Hayate no sólo se estaba enfrentando a Fate y Nanoha, al mismo tiempo era una apuesta de todo o nada ante las personas que forman parte de su vida.

Los pensamientos de Carim fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada.

-Veo que no tienes intensión de ayudarme, – tomando su abrigo y sin dirigirle la mirada – si me disculpas, tengo preparativos pendientes por hacer para mañana. – Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Carim, dio media vuelta y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta.

-Espera un momento por favor – más por sus reflejos ante la suplica de Carim que a sus ganas de seguir con esa absurda discusión, Hayate decidió regresar a su asiento. - ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo nos conocemos?

-¡¿Y para eso me detienes?! – Respondió una exasperada Hayate, quien dejó escapar un suspiro en señal de frustración – Desde hace seis maravillosos años, – dijo en tono sarcástico - cuando decidí escalar los rangos de la TSAB… Carim Gracia.

-En efecto, – respondió la aludida con una sonrisa, lo que provocó más la ira de Hayate – Y en éstos seis años jamás te habías enfrentado a mí de esa forma. Admito que estoy impresionada.

-Impresionada dices - no podía creerlo, luego de haber considerado por días la necesidad de pedir la colaboración de Carim para llevar a cabo su plan; no sólo se negaba a ayudarla, encima se burlada de ella. Al parecer, estaba sola en esto, con excepción de Signum por supuesto. – Creo que he tenido suficiente por el día de hoy. Hasta pronto.

-Déjame terminar por favor, al menos concédeme eso – al escuchar el cambio de tono en su voz, Hayate decidió permanecer un poco más de tiempo en su despacho. – Ciertamente estoy impresionada, en los años que tengo de conocerte jamás te habías comportado de esta forma conmigo; inclusive cuando te dimos la espalda en el caso de Jail Scaglietti. Ahora comprendo por qué te sacrificaste tanto por salvar a Vivio, lo hacías por ellas. – al escuchar esto, el semblante de Hayate se suavizó un poco, reconociendo que Carim estaba en lo correcto, no obstante aún era pronto para bajar su guardia. – Sin embargo eso no significa que apruebe tus acciones, – lo sabía se dijo para sí misma Hayate, no tenía caso seguir perdiendo su tiempo - así que antes de tomar una decisión sobre tu petición, quiero que me respondas a una y sólo a una pregunta.

-Adelante, – espetó Hayate con indiferencia - ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

-Necesito escuchar tu determinación, esa con la cual pretendes presentarte mañana e interrumpir el momento más especial en la vida de una pareja que desea iniciar su camino juntas. – Y por primera vez desde que entrara a su oficina, Carim pudo ver como una sonrisa se asomaba al rostro de Hayate.

-Mi determinación… - tomando un momento para respirar profundamente y dejar salir cualquier inseguridad que pudiera estar habitando aún dentro de su corazón, la maestra del Tomo de las Tinieblas dejó caer los brazos a su costado y con la mirada más dulce jamás vista por Carim procedió a dar su respuesta – Nanoha y Fate significan mucho para mí; es gracias a ellas que sigo con vida. Mi destino era morir en manos del Tomo de las Tinieblas, tal y como me lo contara el General Graham años atrás; como la nueva dueña mi vida se consumiría por completo cuando la última página del Tomo fuera completada. Pese a todas las penalidades que mi nueva familia causó, llegando al punto de tomar los Linker Core de Nanoha y Fate para completar las páginas que eran mí deber llenar, ni el dolor que sufrieron como consecuencia de ese daño que para cualquier otro mago hubiera significado la muerte, nunca se dieron por vencido. Gracias a su fuerza de voluntad fueron capaces de sobreponerse y obtener nuevas habilidades, con el objetivo de salvarme y no destruir mi existencia. Lucharon hasta el final para librarme del poder maldito que intentaba destruir todo a su paso, arriesgando sus vidas y las del mismo planeta Tierra para salvarme, porque en el fondo así son ellas, nunca me consideraron su enemiga. Puedo decir con certeza que nuestros Linker Core llegaron a fusionarse en el momento de mayor desesperanza, cuando mi mente se negaba a querer despertar y aceptar la realidad, eligiendo la belleza de un sueño falso que sólo trataba de silenciar mi verdadero poder. Esa fue la primera vez que sentí su calidez tocar lo más profundo de mi ser, pronunciando mi nombre con todas sus fuerzas. El resto ya lo sabes, juntas derrotamos al ente maligno que controlaba al Tomo de las Tinieblas, siendo destruido por la TSAB y sellado para siempre con la muerte de Reinforce. – Para entonces Carim estaba convencida sobre la autenticidad de sus sentimientos por las dos Ases, sin embargo las siguientes palabras la dejarían sin aliento. – Fue entonces cuando por primera vez pude verlas con claridad. Nanoha era mi Serafín de alas rosadas, quien siempre me protegería de todo mal, mientras que Fate era mi Querubín de cabello dorado como el sol, quien siempre sería capaz de alcanzarme sin importar cuán lejos se encontrara. Es por ello que mi corazón no puede ni podrá pertenecer a una sola, está dispuesto a ofrecerles este amor fortalecido por la confianza de saber que soy la única persona capaz de amarlas como nadie en este universo. Esa, Carim Gracia, es mi determinación.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el despacho luego que Hayate terminara su enunciado. Para Carim, quien conocía muy bien el significado del Serafín y Querubín, no daba crédito a la ternura con la cual Hayate se refirió a cada una mientras realizaba la semblanza entre ellas y las dos clases de ángeles de mayor jerarquía. En un vano intento por ocultar el impacto causado por la declaración de amor por parte de su amiga, Carim se incorporó del asiento que ocupaba para extender su mano en señal de aprobación. – No puedo garantizar el éxito de tu arriesgada apuesta Hayate, pero si me aseguraré de proveerte la oportunidad para hacerlo. – Y estrechando fuertemente las manos, el compromiso fue sellado.

Con la ayuda de Carim asegurada, Hayate está un paso más cerca de consumar el sueño de toda una vida.

"_La boda de Fate T. __Harlaown__ y Nanoha Takamachi seguramente será recordada por muchos luego de este día, no sólo por el maravilloso cuento de hadas del cual su historia de amor proviene, sino por los acontecimientos que se suscitarán a partir de ahora."_

**Continuara…**

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Fue un largo e intenso día frente al computador, pero creo haber logrado el objetivo. Por cierto, y para ir creando el ambiente para los próximos capítulos, he colocado en mi perfil el enlace para que vean una de las imágenes que inspiró nuestra historia. Así mismo podrán tener una idea de cuáles serán los vestidos de novia que Fate y Nanoha llevarán en su boda.

A propósito, existe una referencia dentro de este capítulo hacia una serie clásica e inconfundible para todos. No espero que lo puedan identificar al instante, pero quien lo haga y me lo avise, tendrá mi admiración. Fue una casualidad que dicha referencia quedara dentro de la historia, pero luego de hacer mi revisión final, decidí dejarla.

Hasta pronto.


	3. 3: TOcando las puertas del cielo

Saludos.

Han sido largos días de trabajo y más trabajo. Por un momento pensé poder encontrar el tiempo para continuar escribiendo este capítulo, lamentablemente fue imposible con tanto ajetreo a mi alrededor y el cansancio cobrando su factura cada noche. Es por eso que mis fines de semana serán dedicados a escribir. Gracias de nuevo _**BARDICHE T y Je yurigirl**_ por su apoyo y ánimos, no duden que seguiremos adelante con la historia, en especial doy gracias a **Reira AX**, quien me animó a continuar con la historia a pesar de un año en las penumbras. Por ello, muchas gracias.

Continuamos.

**Ahora o Nunca**

**Capítulo 3: Tocando las puertas del cielo**

-No puedo creerlo, finalmente mi pequeña se casará con su príncipe azul – esta declaración no pasó desapercibida por la chica de cabello castaño que se encontraba sobre un pequeño banco mientras dos señoritas se apresuraban para dar los ajustes finales al hermoso vestido elegido para esta ocasión tan especial – Estoy segura que Fate-chan también estará radiante en ese vestido blanco. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿acaso su color favorito no era el negro?

-Lo sigue siendo mamá, – respondió quien pronto sería la esposa de Fate T. Harlaown – cuando decidimos que ambas usaríamos vestido, fue idea mía proponer que fuese Fate-chan quien vistiera de blanco.

-Me sorprende que no se opusiera a ello – dijo Momoko Takamachi, tratando de imaginar la expresión que seguro hizo su futura yerna cuando ella y su hija tuvieron esa charla meses atrás.

-Créeme, no fue fácil convencerla – esta vez fue Nanoha quien no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa recordando el rostro de Fate cuando supo que no podría vestir de smoking – Estaba empeñada en ser mi "hombre" con todo y ese horrible traje de pingüino que la diseñadora de bodas sugirió.

-Pobre Fate-chan, en verdad debe quererte mucho para hacer a un lado sus propios deseos y así complacerte, – sin darle oportunidad a responder, Momoko se aproximó a Nanoha y colocándose a su lado, fijó la mirada en ella – y eso me tranquiliza, porque puedo estar segura que mi pequeña estará en buenas manos.

-Lo sé – la expresión con la cual Nanoha dijo esto último no dejo lugar a dudas en la mente de Momoko, Nanoha finalmente había encontrado la felicidad que toda madre espera para sus hijos. – Mi vida no sería lo mismo sin Fate a mi lado.

-Estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo hija, de lo contrario, no te hubiera propuesto matrimonio de la manera que lo hizo.

**-**_**"¿Quién podría olvidarlo?"**_– pensó Nanoha recordando ese día como si fuera ayer. Luego de haber planificado sus vacaciones cuidadosamente con el objetivo de pasar las fiestas navideñas en la Tierra junto a su familia, no esperaba que Fate anunciara su relación en la cena de Navidad (aunque nadie pareció sorprendido ante la noticia), y mucho menos que su regalo fuese la hermosa sortija de compromiso que lleva puesta. Por ello, Nanoha se encontraba agradecida nuevamente al hecho que una desafortunada situación como las Jewel Seed haya hecho posible que sus caminos se entrelazaran. Estaba agradecida al destino por haberle dado su "destino" junto a Fate.

Estando sumida en sus pensamientos, Nanoha no se percató que las señoritas habían terminado, solicitando su opinión al respecto. _**"¿Esta soy yo?"**_ – pensó mientras observaba incrédula su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello, recogido en una hermosa coleta, estaba adornado por un moño de azaleas. El vestido, de un hermoso rosa pastel, dejaba al descubierto los hombros para dar un toque casual pero elegante; así mismo sus brazos eran cubiertos por un par de guantes que llegaban un poco más arriba del codo. Un moño adornaba su cintura en el costado izquierdo, el cual ocultaba unos preciosos encajes en la parte inferior del vestido.

-_My Master, you look so beautiful, I'm sure Fate-san would love it_ – casi lo olvidaba, Raising Heart descansaba alrededor de su cuello en forma de pendiente; habían decidido con Fate que sus dispositivos las acompañaran ese día, porque siempre han estado a su lado, y este día no sería la excepción.

-Raising Heart tiene razón, te ves preciosa – esta vez fue el turno de Momoko en reafirmar las palabras del dispositivo inteligente – estoy segura que Fate pensará lo mismo cuando te vea.

-Gracias mamá, Raising Heart. No saben lo feliz que me hacen al escucharlo – dijo la castaña, incapaz de ocultar la dicha que sentía en ese instante – Hemos esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, nuestra boda será sólo el primero de muchos recuerdos felices que deseo compartir a su lado.

-_I'm sure it will be my Master._

-Estoy segura que así será hija.

"_**Estoy esperando por ti"**_

-Adelante.

-¿Quién lo diría? – No fue necesario darse vuelta para saber a quién pertenecía esa fastidiosa voz – Ese vestido te sienta muy bien. Sabes, ahora que inicias una nueva vida, es tiempo de cambiar un poco tu guarda-ropa hermanita, no podrás vestir siempre de negro.

-Si has venido sólo para fastidiarme Chrono será mejor que te vayas.

-Lo lamento Fate, no pude resistirlo, – se apresuró a responder Chrono sintiendo el malestar de su hermana – en verdad te ves preciosa con ese vestido. Escuché a mamá platicando con Amy y quise verlo con mis propios ojos antes de tener que entregarte en el altar. Te ves radiante Fate.

-Gr…gracias – tartamudeó la Enforcer siendo sorprendida por el cumplido. – Fue idea de Nanoha.

-Me agrada saber que mi futura yerna es buena influencia en ti – comentó Chrono, recordando su primer encuentro con Nanoha años atrás y como no se inmutó ante nadie cuando fue a rescatar a su hermana de Precia.

-Siempre lo ha sido, desde el momento en que nos conocimos – quizás no era el mejor momento para ponerse nostálgica, pero ahora que Chrono había tocado el tema, la rubia comenzó a recordar los momentos que marcaron su vida para siempre.

_Su primer enfrentamiento con Nanoha cerca del lago; esa chica que apenas iniciaba sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la magia, se plantó firme ante ella evitando a toda costa un enfrentamiento. Estaba en su naturaleza creer que en el fondo todas las personas tienen algo de bondad, inclusive en alguien como ella, quien en ese entonces seguía ciegamente las órdenes de su madre, Precia Testarossa. Posteriormente, cuando su madre se enteró de su fracaso, recibió uno de los peores castigos que hasta el día de hoy la persigue en sus pesadillas. Abrumada por haber decepcionado a su madre, decidió resolver sus cuentas pendientes con Nanoha en un duelo por las Jewel Seed que cada una había conseguido hasta el momento. En una batalla bajo la atenta mirada de la TSAB, las dos lo dieron todo para lograr su objetivo; por un lado ella deseaba conseguir la aprobación de su madre, y por el otro, Nanoha anhelada sólo poder acercase un poco más a la chica de ojos rojos que le arrebató el corazón. Con la victoria de Nanoha gracias a su primer Starlight Breaker, Fate finalmente fue capaz de ver sus intensiones; esa chica que alguna vez creyó era una insensata, solamente quería ser su amiga sin importarle en lo más mínimo su pasado o circunstancias. Fue gracias a Nanoha que pudo superar el dolor de saber la verdad sobre su vida y las razones por las cuáles Precia buscaba con desesperación las Jewel Seed. Nada más fue una herramienta en los planes de la persona que alguna vez llamó "madre", pero que solamente tenía ojos para su verdadera hija Alicia; y ella tan sólo había sido un intento fallido por reproducir lo que alguna vez perdió por medio de la clonación. Nanoha le dio un nuevo propósito a su vida, una que ya no sólo le pertenecía a ella, sino desde ese momento estaría entrelazada con la chica de cabello castaño. Tras la desaparición de Precia y Alicia en su último encuentro, el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones había llegado, y con ello, la inevitable separación. Ese día en el puente, cuando por primera vez pudo llamar a Nanoha por su nombre, se dio cuenta que para poder ser feliz necesitaba estar a su lado. Ese día no marcaba un "adiós" sino un "hasta pronto", con la promesa de volverse a ver. Fue gracias a ello que pudo encarar el futuro con optimismo._

-Fate… Fate… ¡Fate! – Ese último grito de Chrono la hizo regresar al presente – ¿Recordando viejas memorias?

-Sí, las primeras de muchas – en verdad lo eran, porque luego la vida le bendijo con una nueva familia junto a Chrono y su madre adoptiva Lindy. En verdad era afortunada de contar con ellos. – Hoy se añadirá una más.

-Te entiendo – respondió Chrono al ver cómo el rostro de Fate demostraba esa ternura que vio por primera vez años atrás cuando ella y Nanoha tuvieron que tomar caminos separados. – Sabes que siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites.

-Como siempre lo has estado, lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho. – sin más que añadir, Fate se acercó a Chrono para darle un abrazo fraternal. – Ahora ve y regresa con mamá antes que comience a preocuparse.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego. – Se despidió Chrono, no sin antes hacer un último comentario. - Y recuerda, el "novio" no puede hacer esperar a su prometida en el altar.

-Mou, primero mamá y ahora él. – Haciendo a un lado las palabras de su hermano, Fate se contempló en el espejo por primera vez desde que Chrono la interrumpiera con su intromisión. En verdad se miraba radiante con ese vestido blanco. Al igual que Nanoha, había decidido dejar sus hombros al descubierto, también se recogió el cabello sujetándolo con un hermoso arreglo de orquídeas con dos moños de color lila en los costados. Un más que pronunciado escote dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de su pecho, el cual era disimulado un poco por el encaje colocado en el centro. Un par de guantes, un poco más cortos que los de su prometida, cubrían sus manos; e igual que la instructora, Bardiche se encontraba colgado de su cuello en un hermoso collar de dos bandas.

_Are you ready for the most important mission of your life, Sir?_

-Lo estoy Bardiche, cuento contigo.

"_**¿En dónde estás?"**_

-¿Eso es todo Madame Yagami?

-Si gracias, tengo lo que necesito por el día de hoy.

-Ha sido un placer poder servirle, esperamos que vuelva pronto.

Tan pronto como Hayate se encontró fuera de la joyería, guardó con sumo cuidado las dos cajitas que recibió de la empleada en su bolso. Cuando Shamal se entere lo que pagó por ellas, tiene asegurado un sermón de cómo se debe gastar el dinero. Eso es lo de menos se dijo, porque está segura que su mensaje podrá ser entregado a través de éstas alhajas.

Para Nanoha eligió unos pendientes plateados con dos pequeños zafiros como piedra preciosa, un azul profundo e intenso que le hacían recordar esos ojos que siempre parecían estar viendo al cielo. En cuanto a Fate, un broche de platino con un pequeño rubí en el centro, tan rojo como los ojos de la rubia que junto a Nanoha, cautivaron su corazón con tanta facilidad que a veces le costaba trabajo creer los años que dejó escapar sin hacer nada para hacerles saber lo que siente por ellas.

Satisfecha de haber hecho la elección correcta para cada una, Hayate dio un vistazo a su reloj, el cual indicaba cuarto para los doce. La boda iniciaría en 45 minutos, por lo cual debía darse prisa. Tomando en cuenta que la Santa Iglesia quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, consideró que tomar el tren era la mejor opción. Luego de acceder a la plataforma para tomar el tren, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos divagaran de nuevo…

-"_Se supone que hoy es un día de alegría y sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar en los errores que he cometido"__ – viendo como el tren se detenía por completo para dejar abordar a sus pasajeros, se apresuró a ingresar y tomar el primer asiento disponible – "__La Sección 6 iba a unirnos, y al final fueron mis acciones las que terminaron por aumentar la distancia entre nosotras_" – Pensó Hayate recordando que fue su decisión otorgar a Nanoha y Fate su propio apartamento. Dado que su relación era más que evidente, consideró darles su propio espacio al cual llamar hogar y a él poder regresar luego de los largos y agotadores días que seguramente iban a tener. Vaya que no se equivocó en ello.

Con la aparición de Jail Scaglietti y sus "Números", las obligaciones de la Sección 6 cambiaron por completo. Siendo un fugitivo buscado en varias dimensiones a lo largo y ancho del universo, su captura se convirtió en máxima prioridad para todas las unidades bajo el mando de la TSAB. Su repentina aparición en uno de los primeros casos que los nuevos cadetes entrenados por Nanoha, despertó una inquietud en Hayate que no supo descifrar en ese momento. Estaba segura que Jail sería un dolor de cabeza para ellas, más no imaginó hasta que punto afectaría sus vidas.

_-__"Y cuando nadie lo esperaba, Vivio apareció en sus vidas."_

Como si el hecho de vivir juntas no reafirmaba lo que muchos ya daban por hecho, la llegada de Vivio terminó por cimentar la noción de que formaban la pareja perfecta, la familia perfecta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nanoha y Fate pasaron a ser Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama. Nadie, ni siquiera ella, daba crédito de cómo Vivio se ganó el corazón de todos, especialmente el de Nanoha, quien no dudó en cuidar de ella cuando se conocieron en el orfanato de la Santa Iglesia. Esa nueva faceta en las vidas de sus dos amigas despertó nuevas inseguridades en su corazón, ¿tenía derecho ella a romper algo tan hermoso? ¿Tenían lugar en sus corazones para ella ahora que Vivio se había ganado a pulso ese espacio con su ternura e inocencia? ¿Era su amor lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar ser rechazada de confesar sus sentimientos ahora? No tuvo mucho tiempo para buscar respuestas ya que Scaglietti las tomaría por sorpresa con su siguiente movimiento.

Sacando provecho de su informante dentro de la misma élite de la TSAB, invadió las instalaciones de la Sección 6 con el objetivo de secuestrar a Vivio, quien poseía en su interior el poder para dar marcha a su mayor ambición. Cuando la noticia llegó a Nanoha y Fate, hicieron todo lo posible por regresar al cuartel general lo más pronto posible, pero fue demasiado tarde; los "Números" habían arrasado con todo a su paso, dejando muerte y desolación por doquier.

- "_Ese fue el día más humillante de mi vida, no sólo fallé como Comandante, sino que mis manos quedaron manchadas con la sangre de quienes perdieron la vida tratando de proteger a Vivio__."_

Los días posteriores al devastador incidente fueron una pesadilla; sin noticias de Scaglietti y Vivio, era difícil saber quien estaba sufriendo más. Por un lado Nanoha, quien no lograba ocultar el dolor que le causaba pensar en las penalidades por las cuales Vivio estaba pasando; en tanto Fate no soportaba ver sufrir a Nanoha y ser incapaz de aliviar su dolor, y por último, ella. El simple hecho de saber que su descuido era causante de semejante sufrimiento en los corazones de las dos chicas que amaba, le hacían despreciar todo esfuerzo que había logrado hasta ahora para estar junto a ellas ¿de qué servían ahora? Por su incompetencia, Scaglietti obtuvo lo que siempre había deseado y de paso sin saberlo, arrebató parte de sus corazones también.

El objetivo de estar juntas era encontrar la oportunidad e intentar hacer llegar sus sentimientos, no estar padeciendo a merced de un criminal dimensional que sólo buscaba infundir temor. Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir que Nanoha recuperara su sonrisa, sin importar el precio, inclusive a costa de su propia vida.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que el mismo Jail revelara lo que su maquiavélica mente se traía entre manos. Su intención era revivir la más antigua arma Belka, el Saint Cradle, capaz de exterminar planetas enteros si alcanzaba su máximo poder, y necesitaba a Vivio para conseguirlo. El llanto y los gritos desesperados de Vivio llamando a su madre fueron lo último que necesitó para tomar su decisión. Si aún quedaba algo de maldad en su interior gracias al Tomo de las Tinieblas, esa sería la ocasión perfecta para sacarle provecho, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos.

_-__"El Tomo de las Tinieblas jamás fue temido como ese día hace ya 2 años."_

Abandonando por completo su rol de Comandante, y forzando a Reinforce II para que cooperara con ella, Hayate fue en búsqueda de Scaglietti, sabiendo perfectamente que Fate y Nanoha irían hacia el Saint Cradle para rescatar a Vivio. Cegada por la ira y el odio que Scaglietti despertó en su interior, no le fue difícil arrasar por completo con la guarida hasta dar con su paradero. Decidida a tomar la justicia en sus propias manos, no dudó ni por un momento desatar todo su poder sobre él. Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar con su vida, un grito ensordecedor la hizo detenerse por completo; no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que esa voz le pertenecía a Nanoha, de igual forma y sin soltar a Jail del cuello dirigió su mirada hacia su costado para contemplar el rostro entristecido de Nanoha, quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Hayate se maldijo a sí misma en ese instante; se suponía que estaba lejos de ahí rescatando a Vivio junto a Fate-chan, y no en ese lugar viéndola actuar de esa forma. Sin cruzar palabra alguna con ella, entregó la custodia de Scaglietti a Signum y Vita, quienes acudieron a toda prisa al percatarse de los planes que su ama tenía para él. Luego del incidente, la Sección 6 fue disuelta con la excusa de haber cumplido con su objetivo, por supuesto era sólo una cubierta para ocultar la verdad sobre el comportamiento de su Comandante.

-_"Vaya ejemplo de mi parte."_

Han pasado 2 años desde entonces; al no formar parte de la Sección 6, Nanoha y Fate decidieron mudarse a uno de los suburbios más hermosos de Mid-Childa pensando en lo mejor para Vivio, quien para ese entonces había adoptado el apellido de Nanoha y a Fate como su madrina. En cuanto a ella, por sus servicios prestados a la TSAB le fue concedido permanecer dentro de la milicia como consultora de operaciones en las que su conocimiento era requerido. Ninguno de sus guardianes volvió a tocar el tema de Jail para beneplácito de su ama, sin embargo Signum estaba consciente de lo que significó para Hayate.

-"_No es el momento de pensar en cosas negativas, todo ha quedado en el pasado y el día de hoy me juego mi futuro con esta apuesta del corazón._" – justo en ese instante, se escuchaba por los parlantes del tren el anuncio de la próxima estación, la Santa Iglesia.

No más titubemos, no más excusas, no más temores. Estas eran las ideas con las cuales Hayate trataba de mentalizarse y así tomar el último aliento necesario para llevar a cabo su plan. El reloj marcaba las doce y cuarto, quedando escasos quince minutos para el inicio de la ceremonia nupcial. Decidida a no perder más tiempo, Hayate descendió del tren con la mirada puesta en el cielo azul que tanto adoraba Nanoha y alzando su mano extendida como si quisiera alcanzarlo pronunció una frase casi inaudible.

-Reinforce, te lo pido por favor, déjame tocar el cielo con las manos…

"Tocar el cielo con las manos resume las conquistas consagratorias de las personas. ¿Acaso su plegaría será escuchada?"

**Continuara…**

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Luego de un año ausente heme aquí. No tengo palabras para disculparme por haber dejado a un lado esta historia cuando sé que hay personas pendientes de ella. Espero que lo sigan estando, y a quienes se han unido a nuestra lectura en este 2012, muchas gracias. Como se habrán dado cuenta, me tomé la libertad de cambiar un poco la historia original como la conocemos, esto con el objetivo de crear los elementos necesarios para lo que se viene.

Sigan conmigo, que estamos llegando a la mejor parte.


End file.
